Manhunt
Manhunt is the third Zombies map that is part of "The Disaster" saga. It takes place at the Gilze Rijen Air Base, located near Hulten, Netherlands. Overview Manhunt is a large map, taking place at the site of the Gilze Rijen Air Base in Hulten, Netherlands. The base itself is just outside of the thermal radiation zone from the closest nuclear reactor in Borssele, Netherlands, meaning it isn't as destroyed like the remains of Hamburg. Several new weapons are introduced into the map, such as the OSA, which comes with an integrated grenade launcher. Others weapons include the UMP45, Vector, STG-44 and the ChainSAW. Story Arriving at the Gilze Rijen Air Base following the destruction of J.X.T., the Soulless of TJ, the four hear the voice of Yaxnor, the Soulless of O'Ryan as he hijacks the base's intercom. He explains that he is aware of J.X.T.'s destruction and explains that he will not share the same fate, saying he will never tell them the location of Xirsch and Xarcoh as he then places the base under lockdown, causing several alarms to go off, alerting every nearby zombie in the area as they then converge onto the base. The four then ready up as they begin to clear out the infected all while searching for Yaxnor. After reaching the security station, they manage to turn off the lockdown protocol, which ultimately unlocks the base's control tower, where Yaxnor was hiding at. Ascending the tower, they manage to breach the control room, where Mac manages to knock out Yaxnor with a punch to the face before he had a chance to react. After tying him up in a chair, the four begin their interrogation on the location of the other Soulless. After torturing Yaxnor after he refuses, he finally breaks to them, explaining that Xirsch and Xarcoh were previously here as well, saying that once they lost communications with J.X.T. at Hamburg, they retreated towards a bunker at Genoa, a city on the coastline of Italy, where they planned to head to the location of a rift, which Yaxnor explained that the Soulless were able to enter reality from Limbo via the rift. He then informed the four of their original selves, saying that TJ is close to returning following the destruction of J.X.T. Yaxnor informed them that when their respective Soulless are destroyed and once their respective soul is freed from the Harbinger, their original selves would be restored. Doc then thanks Yaxnor, saying that this isn't personal before executing Yaxnor, causing him to fade away, thus allowing O'Ryan to near his restoration. With this information, the four then headed for Genoa, with hopes of intercepting Xirsch and Xarcoh. Weapons Pistols * MR6 (starting weapon) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 (available on the wall as well) Assault Rifles * M4A1 (available on the wall as well) * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL (available on the wall as well) * Galil * Commando * KN-44 (available on the wall as well) * Man-O-War * NV4 (available on the wall as well) * Volk * OSA * STG-44 Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 (available on the wall as well) * MP5K (available on the wall as well) * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi (available on the wall as well) * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo * UMP45 * Vector Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT (available on the wall as well) * Ameli * Titan * ChainSAW Shotguns * W1200 (available on the wall as well) * KSG * KRM-262 (available on the wall as well) * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Gersch Device * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Perks * Juggernog - 2500 points * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 in solo) * Double Tap II Root Beer - 2000 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * PhD Flopper - 2000 points * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Electric Cherry - 2000 points * Vulture Aid - 3000 points * Widow's Wine - 4000 points * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points Achievements/Trophies * Two Down - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Manhunt, find and interrogate Yaxnor. * Noob Tube - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Manhunt, kill sixty zombies with the grenade launcher attached to the OSA. * Weapon Obsessor - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Manhunt, kill ten zombies with each of the new weapons introduced in the map. * I Don't Care - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Manhunt, shoot out all of the intercoms in which Yaxnor is broadcasting with. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Yaxnor must be located before he escapes the base. Songs * Creator of Worlds by Epic Score can be activated by shooting out three of the intercoms. * Another One Bites the Dust by Queen can be activated upon the completion of the easter egg. Audio Logs * Three audio logs can be found around the map, each detailing what happened after the events of Excavation. Navigation Category:The Disaster